TV Channels
In Club Penguin, players can watch different TV Channels on their Big-Screen TV and the Command Room TV. There are currently 6 TV Channels to watch. Weather Channel The Weather Channel is a channel players that shows a map of Club Penguin, similar to the poster found in the Secret Agent HQ. The markings are the same to a real weather forecast, indicating the wind, etc. TV Problems TV Problems is not a channel as such, but it follows appears along with the other channels. Trivia * TV Problems can be seen on a Big-Screen TV and the TV in the Command Room. Staring Contest Channel The Staring Contest Channel is a show players can see on their Big-Screen TV (Furniture Item) in Club Penguin. The show features two penguins staring at each other. In the Command Room, they talk but their words don't appear in a speech bubble. Trivia * The name is comical, since it is near-definite that they are just in a conversation or have just met eachother, rather than having a staring contest. * This channel can be watched by players pressing the up arrow 3 times on their Big-Screen TV. * The Staring Contest Channel can be seen on a Big-Screen TV and the TV in the Command Room. * The penguin on the left is wearing the colour Old Blue. * In the Command Room, the characters both move their mouth just like penguins in Secret Missions do. Campfire Channel The Campfire Channel is a channel that players can watch on their Big-Screen TV in Club Penguin. It shows a campfire ablaze, and is pretty much the same to a real fireplace. Trivia * The Campfire Channel can be viewed by pressing the up arrow key 4 times on the players Big-Screen TV. Sled Racing Channel The Sled Racing Channel is a show players can see on their Big-Screen TV that features a Dark Blue penguin and a Pink penguin Sled Racing. It is similar to the Staring Contest Channel, as it features the penguins "Bluey and Peachy". Trivia * The Sled Racing Channel can be viewed by pressing the up arrow 5 times on your TV. * The Sled Racing Channel can be seen on a TV and the TV in the Command Room. Ice Hockey Channel In Club Penguin, you can watch different TV Channels on your Big-Screen TV and the Command Room TV. There are currently 6 TV Channels (Including the one with lines) to watch. Trivia * The penguins are low detailed, however if one uses IE7 or above, they can zoom in, to reveal more detail. * The Ice Hockey aspect of it stayed, even when the Ice Rink was replaced with a Football pitch. Gallery Image:Tv_problems.png|TV Problems on a Big-Screen TV Image:Weather_channel.png|The Weather Channel playing on a Big-Screen TV Image:Agentcom_Xmas.png|The Command Room Christmas version Image:B_m_p.png|Staring Contest Channel playing on a Big-Screen TV Image:Command_room_tv_bluey_peachy.png|Staring Contest Channel playing in the Command Room Image:C_f_c.png|The Campfire Channel Image:Lcdsled.png|Sled racing channel on an LCD screen Image:Comsled.png|Sled racing channel in the command room Image:Sled_racing_channel.png|The Sled Racing Channel Category:Channels Category:Channels